


Sleep

by ungrateful_sinner



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character, he needs to rest, mimikyu to the rescue, the child is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungrateful_sinner/pseuds/ungrateful_sinner
Summary: He just wanted to rest.





	

His father was home. The child sat up in bed. He knew that when the man got home this late, there was going to be a fight. He didn’t hear anything right now, though, so maybe his mother was asleep already? After a few moments of silence, he laid down, closing his eyes. He could sleep peacefully for once.

…

Nope. His mother was still awake - and angry. The ten year-old wanted to scream. He was sick and tired of this. The silver-haired boy angrily got out of bed, grabbing his blanket and pillow. If he couldn’t get sleep here, he was going to get it somewhere else. He opened the bedroom window and climbed out, not even bothering to be quiet. It’s not like they would hear him over their yelling, anyways.

His first plan had been to sleep on the dark beach of Route 14 - the sound of the waves would be peaceful. Except he hadn’t counted on someone else being there. He debated going back home. But the fisherman wasn’t paying attention. He could probably sneak past if he just... went... slowly…

…

The boy tripped over the blanket that was draped across his shoulders like a cape. He fell with a thud.

…

The fisherman didn’t even notice. The child wanted to sigh in relief, but he didn’t want to push his luck. He carefully got up and continued, making sure to keep the blanket away from his feet. When he could barely see the old man, he sighed in relief.

The boy saw a building. It looked run down, but it was still a building. It would provide a hidden place to sleep. If he were less tired, he would realize that it was a trial site. But the ten year-old had never been up this late before, even with his parents’ yelling. So he went inside.

It was some sort of shop. Shelves of abandoned supplies lined the room. He could stay here for years and be fine. Of course, he only planned to stay for one night - just to get a break. But it was nice knowing that he had options. The boy made his way to the back corner. There was a bin of plushies. He put down his pillow, climbed inside, and began to fall asleep.

He felt like there was someone in there with him, but he was too tired to care.

…

The boy rose back to consciousness with something on his chest. At first, he dismissed it as one of the plushies he was sleeping by - it probably fell on top of him. But plushies don’t breath. He snapped his eyes open. Powder blue met pitch black, and he screamed. The thing lunged forward and…

Nuzzled him. Black arms wrapped around the boy as the creature made little chirping noises, as if telling him he would be okay. The boy, in shock, decided to test his luck and gave it a little pat. The creature (was it a pokemon?) leaned into his touch. He pet it a little more, and it began to purr. His fear all but forgotten, he giggled at how happy the little thing was.

The boy took a good look at the creature. It certainly looked like a plushie - one of a pikachu, to be exact. But the tail seemed to be made of wood, and shadows seemed to be sticking out from the bottom. It had a little smile drawn on. It was adorable. Two beady black eyes poked out from around the “belly”. It appeared that what he thought were the eyes were simply sewn on. The fabric looked really familiar…

The boy looked at his blanket. There were two little holes, side by side. The pokemon (because he was sure that it was a pokemon at this point) tracked his gaze, squeaked, and cowered a bit. The boy pet it again.  
“Don’t worry, little guy,” he spoke softly, not wanting to upset it, “it’s just an old blanket. I’m glad you’re getting more use out of it than I am.” The pokemon sighed in what was probably relief and began to nuzzle again.

“Do you have a name?” The boy gently asked. The pokemon let out a distorted cry. It sounded a bit like a pikachu. Then, as if seeing the confusion written on the boy’s features, it sighed and shook its head. “Do you want one?” he asked. The pokemon perked up and nodded excitedly, to the point where the boy thought its costume head might come off. “Alright!” The boy thought for a moment. “Blink once if you’re a boy, twice if you’re a girl. Okay?” The pokemon nodded again, calmer this time, and blinked twice. So it was a girl. He could use a gemstone name, then. The boy had always loved the quartz family. But which one to use? A darker one would be good. “Smoky Quartz?” he suggested. The pokemon chirped again and nodded. He giggled. “Well, nice to meet you, Smoky! My name’s…” He paused. Should he introduce himself by his chosen name? The pokemon looked at him expectantly. “Ebony.” He said. It was the first time he felt brave enough to use that name. He felt… Liberated. It was a nice feeling. And his parents would never-

Wait. He needed to get home! Ebony gave Smoky Quartz one last pet before gently placing her beside him and getting up. He grabbed his blanket and pillow and began to walk out. He stopped when he felt a tug at his pant leg. He peered down and saw Smoky with her arms wrapped around his leg. He kneeled down.  
“Smoky, I have to get home - my parents will be upset.” He gently pried her off and kept walking. As he was reaching the door, he felt another tug. “Smoky…” Ebony looked down again and saw that said pokemon was holding a pokeball. She must have grabbed it from one of the shelves. The pokemon held it up to him. He took it, examining it. It was empty. “You want to come with me?” He asked. Smoky Quartz nodded ecstatically. Ebony couldn’t fight the grin that was forcing its way onto his face. “Well, alright then!” He gently tapped the pokeball against her “forehead” and watched as she went inside. After the little “ding” that signified she was captured, he walked outside. It was dawn, so he might be able to make it back before his parents got up. And with that, he walked home.


End file.
